User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
The beatings will continue until morale improves. |info-c = slate |info-fc = gold }} * * :exerpt from forum re:dlc "maybe not a whole planet . . .id settle for a forest moon . . . with ewoks to shoot (heh, heh)Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC)" =Welcome= Hi, my screen name is Dr. Clayton Forrestor. you can call me Dr. F. i am a sysop (administrator) for this wikia. if i can be of service in any way please contact me. enjoy. --> Minions of Dr. F ---- Darkseide A LB gamer ---- The Chatting Sysops DR. F is available for chat on aim/google user = DrCForrestor - on xfire = drclaytonforrestor and skype = The_Evil_Dr_F is available as thedarkestmeepit on google is available as Fenrakk101 on google ::::::::::::I prefer MSN over AIM =P 18:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) can be reached via email at fryguy42@gmail.com. Xfire and Steam chat services are also available. =Glossary of (un)familiar terms= drop your term here and someone will define it. ---- shotty: shotgun DPS: damage per second proc: Proc is a common term used primarily in game programming to refer to an event - a "procedure" - triggered under particular circumstances. stack: end result is additive (+150% critical damage from sniper rifle stacks with mordecai's +6% critical damage from deadly skill) DOT: damage over time area of effect: "splash damage" non-point focal damage over area FPRPG: first person role playing game Flinch: is when you shoot an enemy and they temporarily stop, like how shooting a charging Badass Psycho enough can make it stop for a moment. Non-Trigger Damage: bullet and rocket damage only, not elemental (proc:see above) damage. directed damage not involving DOT or area of effect. this term was made up by a user for use on his/her forum and should in no way be considered a gaming term Accuracy Recovery: this is the time it takes your sights to stop wavering and give you an _accurate_ sight picture. construct: a weapon/item put together in WT so that it is legit however it has all parts geared for a purpose (damage, tech, ROF, recharge, regen, power) WT: Willowtree ROF: Rate of fire namespace: user namespace mainspace: main namespace speedloader: the half/full moon clips depicted in the game, used to load revolver, shotgun and sniper cylinders. clip: incorrectly used to replace magazine. unfortunately due to the ignorance rule it is more widely used and must be trained out of initiates into the military, arms and/or munitions industries and those choosing to speak coherently. (does gearbot actually use the words "clip size" for magazine size?) The Fudd: the seeming dance performed by players sorting through craw or loot-n-the-box drops. slowly moving, weapon in hand, looking down or directly ahead. "be vewy kwyette, im hunting ___" aggro: short for aggravate, is an internal measurement for how much of a threat the AI considers an individual player to be. The more aggro a player holds, the more highly that player will be prioritized for attacks and skill usage by the AI. Commonly misused instead of the term "pull" (i.e. aggro that enemy = pull that enemy). kite: staying at a distance, using ranged attacks, and running whenever the enemy comes near. the player doing the kiting leads the enemy around. = Saved Conversations = DR. A, Dr.F, are you a real Dr., or is that just your screen name? :i am in fact not a doctor of any kind. dr clayton forester was a character from war of the worlds and on mystery science theater 3000, a tv show on comedy central and the sci-fi channel. 17:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's time you should see Dr. F about ENGORGE!! He'll prescribe to almost anyone. Daemmerung 18:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Signatures Do only sysops,moderators or admins get unique custom signatures? ☻BLObOrt☻ 16:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, Any user can have a custom signature if they wish, there is a section on my talk page which tells you how, look for Claptraps post< 16:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) j-nox is correct. anyone can have a custom sig. make a page with your sig. then make a page refering to the first. enter the second page into your preferences pane for signature. it is preferable to have these pages under your user:namespace (such as user:blobort/sig & user:blobort/sig/prefs) 20:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands 2 *cough* This ignores the high likelihood of a "Borderlands 2 Wiki". -- WarBlade 07:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :aha! i have you at last! borderlands 2 already defaults here! ha ha, you fell victim to one of the classic blunders! ::*cough* Highfive... anyone...?? :D 08:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Here comes the flood Of new guys. All able men to the portside armaments! Batton down the article hatches! You called it though. ;)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Is "plugging" acceptable? Hello, Dr. F, Prissybitch, here with a request. I trust your opinion and judgement. I've recently joined a PS3 gaming group/forum that caters to adult gamers looking for folks to coop with. So far I really enjoy the camaraderie of the group. When I first visited here I found that, sadly, there weren't many PS3 users here to converse with. I still love the wiki and visit it often for game reference. I would like to drop a plug for the group in the Watercooler forum or even the PS3 trading forum. Would this be acceptable under wiki rules and etiquette? I just want to offer other PS3 users a place to find other PS3 users who still play the game and will be playing BL2. Any advice you could offer in this matter would be greatly appreciated. Thanks, Prissy:) 03:10, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :social groups and websites are not subject to the rules for commercial sites. any and all communities and groups for this, or any, game may be endorsed, shamelessly plugged and yes, even pimped. very good question PB ty4askn. 04:50, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Blogs too. specially blogs. blogs Thanks for your support and prompt reply. Good day to ya! 11:43, May 26, 2012 (UTC) =New Conversations= start here ::*vacation ubx commented out Pair of Unrelated questions Two things! 1.I've been having trouble viewing images on the wiki for the past couple of days. I have to open up the page for the image file to look at them because when i click on the image it opens a blank viewer. Any ideas? 2.Is there a way to assign a custom signature to the signature button, or would i have to copy and paste each time? Cos' if the later is the case, i guess its not really worth creating one. I'd like to make a custom sig, they seem "neat". --Ironvirus33916 (talk) 05:56, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :there was a mediawiki update so things might be wonky for a few days. let me know if it doesnt improve. which browser is this? as for sig you can ask irongrom from the conversation above. he just did one w/ template and all. rather well too. 06:11, July 9, 2012 (UTC) (ps - short answer = yes, no copy/paste required) ::i'm just not sure on alot of things on the wiki as of now. thanks for the help with the sig, and i'll drop another message here if the image thing doesn't work itself out. and i'm using internet explorer...7? --Ironvirus33916 (talk) 06:59, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Probably IE9. Version 7 was a while back. I recommend trying other browsers, because with Internet Exploder, frankly "this shit is tits." Mozilla Firefox has an awesome range of customisability with a complete smorgasbord of downloadable plugins. Google Chrome, while not so versatile, is very stable and quite a secure browser. Both are a better bet than the dominant-in-market-penetration-only competition. -- WarBlade (talk) 12:38, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Things are really wonky for me, too, all over the site. I don't think that installing a hipster browser is the correct solution. The dominant browser is what most clients of this site are using: if we break them, we are not serving them. Hoping that wikia can unroll whatever damage they inflicted. Dämmerung 17:04, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :It's c**p for me as well, I did send a notice to WarBlade before about the sorry state of the whole pic uploading thing. I'd say we'll need to wait until the higherups fix it. I... I am the King! 20:29, July 9, 2012 (UTC) (The Evil Dr. F's note - looks fine on safari.) ::Yeah, sorry about that Grim, but I'm having to imagine what you're describing, because after trying three different browsers I still cannot replicate any image viewing problem. As far as I can tell, Wikia's transition from one system to another has been fairly seamless at my end. -- WarBlade (talk) 00:26, July 10, 2012 (UTC) The blame goes out to the internet, current connection is way better and functions at proper rates, at that. I... I am the King!Talk 22:15, July 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: lil help? Hi Dr. F. I have Firefox and Chrome on my PC. For me, using Firefox and clicking on an image in the Latest photos module goes directly to the file page, while with Chrome, I see the blank slideshow you mentioned. This is likely a glitch related to Wikia upgrading all wikis to MediaWiki 1.19, which we're in the process of doing right now. I would suggest reporting this issue using , and be sure to call it the "Latest photos module" so they'll know exactly what you're talking about. Keep up the great work. September 18th can't come soon enough! Well, as long as I'm done playing Torchlight 2, which I'm also waiting for. :) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 00:23, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Request Dear Dr. Since you might know I'm also a bureaucrat on a wiki. Now due to the series (which our wiki revolves around), picking up speed and mass attention, so is our wiki's growth. Of course with the increase in enthusiasm amongst the masses so are the vandals, I seriously just blocked one for GIV. Now I was wondering, can I get a copy of Borderlands wiki's Vandalism Report page? Since it's use and structure are exquisite, and would really help us out. If so, could you assist? Thanks in advance! I... I am the King!Talk 10:28, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :which wiki. there are quire a few templates that go w/ that. might be easier to run a forum. you may copy the pages and templates here as long as you credit LobStoR as i have. i think brink or bulletstorm has the same as i put it there. might even be some css as i recall. let me know and ill make a list. or you can post it. see whats missing and in another tab copy from blands. 10:51, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Credit will be given, so I basicly have to Ctrl+C and Ctrl+V it into a page on my wiki and just give you a holler on what Templates, etc. are still missing on my wiki to operate it properly? I... I am the King!Talk 11:10, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :::O, wait, yeah... just checked the Vandalism board here, you've reverted it to a Template as a whole, no more Source. So that means I need to import it as a whole? I... I am the King!Talk 11:21, July 10, 2012 (UTC) you need only contact me if you want help. if you copy/paste the entire page less the actual reports you will get redlinks for missing templates. click them to add. come back here for copy again. repeat as nec. 21:33, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :So far so good, the only thing missing is the table, here on this wiki you used the Class= borderlands table, of course that doesn't exist on ours, however it sure looks tight. Could I get the codes for this specific class so I can implement it into my wiki? Of course I'll tinker with it so that it's not like a complete duplicate. I... I am the King!Talk 21:53, July 10, 2012 (UTC) see:/*** TABLES ***/. 23:48, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :I think I need your help with the tables, as not matter what I do, they just won't work out. I... I am the King!Talk 10:21, July 11, 2012 (UTC) As you can see here: http://freezing.wikia.com/wiki/Freezing_Wiki:Vandalism_report the tables themselves still aren't functioning, even if I implement the code into Common.css. I... I am the King!Talk 19:15, July 20, 2012 (UTC) The bin. File:AR590.G Crimson Annihilator.png is obsolete and is no longer needed, please remove. I... I am the King!Talk 14:37, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :To delete a file, simply tag it yourself with the delete or speedydelete template. I'll handle this one for you as an example. Dämmerung 15:39, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I know how it works, I'm a bureaucrat myself on another wiki, and yes I already tagged. It was the first thing I did. I... I am the King!Talk 15:45, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Quirky Bits G'day. I've been trolling trawling thru a lot of pages on the Help files, learning how to make a tidy page, custom sig, etc. This isn't a moan, just I've noticed a coupla quirky little things in my travels, mostly cosmetic. Should I send you (or another sysop) a list, or send them in via the Special Bug Report? 12:17, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :id like to see if the special bug report still works. i could be artifact. try it and lets see. 03:44, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::On it's way... 10:52, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Interlanguage link Hello! Could you put a interlanguage link on the main page to Russian Borderlands Wikia? ~The vm 18:07, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Zer0 Is now confirmed a female. Could you (or other appropriate admin) edit the page to remove "(gender presumed)" and "he -> she" the article? happypal (talk • ) 21:38, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I believe that is still a premature supposition. Zer0 could easily be entirely without gender. Personally, I'd like to see the entire "gender" infobox section removed from BL2, as it's not in-game pertinent in the least bit (we do not have a Black Widow or Confirmed Bachelor etc. perk in BL). Looks like a relic of other wikis, like "Race" and "Faction" entries. Dämmerung 02:17, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :is this a consensus of opinion or is it confirmed by gbx? i have a creative sound card that can make me sound like a female. doesnt make me female. admittedly zer0's gender is no more pertinent to the game than is mine. 03:42, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Not even a consensus, but a popular supposition based on one of the voices heard in the recent video. We've heard a few different voices from Zer0-- I think it is, in fact, running some sort of voice cloaker. Maybe the Big Reveal promised for tomorrow will resolve this great mystery. Dämmerung 03:50, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Hadn't thought of that actually :/ happypal (talk • ) 06:13, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Edits or Contributions? G'day. I'm trying to fathom the diff between minor edit stuff (oh jeez, irongrim's irongrum's irongrom's fixin another typo - somebody sharpen his pencil) & what constitutes a genuine contribution? Is every single edit by a member considered a 'contribution'? Or does the little stuff like fixing typos & tinkering with my home page get stuffed in a box in the attic like it should? I look at the number of edits since I joined, yeh ok, I have been tinkering fixin stuff. On the other hand, I've only submitted a coupla articles, left a comment or three - yet my contributions list shows a bucketload. Cheers, 16:36, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Dr. Thank you for applying fire to my profile page, trolls are ugly creatures at that. I... I am the King!Talk 17:06, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Just a heads up I'd have to agree with this (I have no idea how to link to Wiki pages, sorry 'bout that) and I'd edit it myself but as I'm new here I understand that I'm not Rollback or anything. So yeah, maybe someone might want to fix that? Just saying, I respect your authority and decisions CrackLawliet (talk) 00:45, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :pages are locked to prevent rampant vandalism. your respect is not required though greatly appreciated. i suggest you practice on your page. we will need help, and plenty of it, soon. 01:12, July 14, 2012 (UTC) (note - if pages were not locked those edits would have been accepted w/o question. applies to you &''' cheese.) :I appreciate your concern, thank you kindly. CrackLawliet (talk) 01:23, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Lock Down The lock down was in place to prevent users from blindly speculating when there was no obvious info regarding borderlands 2. However, right now, articles are being written, or videos are being released, about specific stuff. For example: Tiny Tina, in this article or this video (and some others I couldn't find right now). Long story short, there is verifiable info out there that belongs on the wiki. I feel time has come to start selectively lifting the lock down on certain pages. I firmly believe the best way to not get a completely overrun by clusterfuck on release day is to have as much info available beforehand. PS: I created Ellie. Don't know if you want to lock it down. happypal (talk • ) 11:13, July 17, 2012 (UTC) i have not locked any of the new pages since pitchfork i believe. each locked paged may be unlocked by request on its talk page or a forum may be run for the unlock of all blands 2 pages. 13:16, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Spam? this, this and this. It has begun. Do we have any guidelines on this sort of content? I know for a fact we are going to get more and more these from people trying to "climb the rankings". Do we let it fly as long as it is in talk? happypal (talk • ) 07:02, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :provided TGC can provide original content it will be allowed. alas what i have seen amounts to fanmade video. worth watching but mostly echo and nearly plagiarism. i look forward to their original stuff(s). 12:10, July 18, 2012 (UTC) actual answer to question. yes. provided they are on talk, user(:TGC), or forum namespace fanflix are not, in fact, out of bounds. :I'm not against "fan flicks" from our users, but in this case, it is nothing other than exposure and fishing for views... Well see if it gets out of hand or not I guess. happypal (talk • ) 12:45, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dr.F, I was told to ask you if it's okay to put my videos on the wiki :) I recently put the "Ellie Overview" video, on her respected page. Also seen your comment, and no, it's not created by someone who re-dubs trailers and such, it was created by my staff, and I. We don't re-dub trailers, or anything of the sort, we simply give quick-to the point videos on the respected character/topic, aside from our regular gameplay commentaries! Thanks, TheGamersCave (talk) 19:52, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :i saw no original content in the one video i have seen. i saw pieces of trailers published elsewhere edited together with a new, and by that i mean, redubbed voice host. anything you can provide that is not taken from another source is welcome here. anything you can provide (note lack of conditions on this one) is welcome on talk & forum pages here. 21:20, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Recent edit dispute In relation to the previous edit of mine you undid - - I was wondering what specifically led you to undoing it? You said that it was class specific, hence why I labelled it as class specific. I apologise for not leaving a summary however, but it was only a small addition. Deviouswatch (talk) 05:04, July 22, 2012 (UTC) - Holy crab, I apologise for the double post, and the fact I signed out before posting ( unintentional, I swear :( ) Deviouswatch (talk) 05:06, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :It's already covered comprehensively under Tactics. Ever heard of the KISS principle? "Keep it short and simple". You were attaching an additional sub-note to the note, which complicates the point that was originally being made, and started slanting it to specify only one of the four characters. -- WarBlade (talk) 08:23, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I dispute this. I was attaching a subnote, but I was not slanting the original note towards a character, just simply emphasizing the point in relation to one character.deviouswatch 09:27, July 22, 2012 (UTC) class specific notes go on class page if general enough or class_talk page if narrow application. or on a forum if publishing a varied survey. this was established long ago so you would not know it yet having just joined. ty for asking. good to have editors type vice click undo x10^5. 13:12, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Borderlands and Borderlands 2 Appearance Categories We'll be hitting a small conundrum with our infoboxes when Borderlands 2 hits, but not an impossible one to sort out. Question: Is the '''Template:Infobox location intended to be used with Borderlands 2, or are we building another infobox? If you're wondering why I'm asking, just review the templated cats to see what the non-DLC Borderlands 2 content will be categorised as... ;) -- WarBlade (talk) 08:23, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :Nothing that can't be fixed. IMO, the real question is not "do we want a different template", but rather "what scheme do we want"? As in: *Do locations that re-appear in BL2 get their own Page? **If not, should they be categorized as both(all of) BL1/BL1DLC/BL2? :I we get that clearer, then changing the template should be straight forward. happypal (talk • ) 08:41, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I started editing a solution into the template, but promptly stopped when considering that the infoboxes have no wiki-wide consistency. It's easy to resolve, but a consistent plan for all of the infoboxes would be a better idea. I'm thinking: |game= ::feeds into Category:Borderlands or Category:Borderlands Content etc. This gets a little more involved where subjects are present in both games, and I was thinking of setting it up as |game= and |game2= to account for those situations. |appearances= ::Category:Borderlands locations, Category:Zombie Island locations etc. This means dropping the |dlc= line, because the appearances expand to include the relevant main game. But I'm just throwing the idea out there for the moment. As for whether locations reappearing in BL2 get their own page, I'd say forget the locations and consider the characters instead. If a character is significantly different (Steele-Trap, Ned-Trap) then we already have a model in place for that. If the name is the same, things get stickier and we'll need to weigh up whether disambiguations in parenthesis are worth it or not. If the character is indistinguishable, then I think the existing articles can just be expanded. -- WarBlade (talk) 10:12, July 22, 2012 (UTC) infobox:weapon2. places in both games use same page and separated like tediore. one page can have two infoboxes. 13:07, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :Two infoboxes per page is the plan??? (for articles appearing in both games) Oh boy. As I puzzle over templated categories, I can see that getting awkward. It doesn't address the issue of appearances though, especially the kind of category restructure we need to consider. -- WarBlade (talk) 22:17, July 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: table.borderlands Hi Dr. F. I'm not exactly sure what is being asked of me. Is the admin at Freezing Wiki wanting to use some of this wiki's CSS? I did notice that the table.borderlands CSS appears on their Common.css, but they are missing the import line of code (seen here) on their Wikia.css that's needed to make that CSS work on the Wikia/Oasis skin. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:31, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :That is what I've been looking for! Yes (I'm the admin btw). I... I am the King!Talk 19:22, July 23, 2012 (UTC) What ^ he said. Ty joe. 21:05, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks a mil. guy's now I can get them prisky tailed gnawing vandal bimbos. I... I am the King!Talk 23:31, July 23, 2012 (UTC) diff color As you may have noticed, observing diffs has become a real eye sore. I was planning on waiting out for wikia to help us, but I have no idea how much time that will take. In the mean time, could you insert this into common.css? td.diff-otitle, td.diff-ntitle { background-color: #262626; } table.diff { background-color: #404040; } The will fix the diff pages. It doesn't look perfect, but good enough. The history pages themselves will still have those slightly awkward white borders, but that's OK. Once those disappear, it will mean wikia has come to the rescue, and we'll be able to remove our own fix. happypal (talk • ) 10:20, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :picture of example? 21:54, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm getting this on all browser, on all computers, logged in or not. My css "fix" changes it to this. Better, but not perfect yet (but it is meant to be temporary). ::You aren't seeing this...? Daemmerung complained to me about it too, and wikia said they were on it... happypal (talk • ) 06:08, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, damn. What were the odds of them fixing it the day after? Ignore the request then. happypal (talk • ) 16:46, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Image Categories Hey, I created page. It should help when uploading images. Telling users their images should be categorized is fine and all, but we don't actually ever tell them how to do it. I know I'' didn't know how. Could you maybe put a link to it in MediaWiki:Uploadtext ? happypal (talk • ) 09:36, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :yes. 10:01, July 26, 2012 (UTC) cleanup Hey Dr F. I think you can remove the notification on the Dead Haven page about spelling. I've fixed the problems. I don't know if you consider it "fixed" (my guess is that you don't see it as that) but i would like to see a answer from you. I wonder if you would like that i spend my time on this wiki fixing spelling and stuff. "Traditonalfire sending message from his space ship" --Hello (talk) 19:55, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :as i recall the cleanup tag on dead haven is for '''improper use of pronouns' (you). manual of style states third person point of view. i think your time is well spent provided you can respect international spellings where relevant. ive not seen this as an issue w/ your edits. you could give us a summary so we know what your doing and not having to review all your edits. also make sure you have evidence to back up changes. there is no evidence explosive damage is more effective on wereskags (mind you, i did check). 20:08, July 27, 2012 (UTC) On the the topic of explosive damage on wereskag's, i know that it is more effective. The first time playing the DLC i kept dying and dying when fighting Hank. I was using an combat rifle with no elemenatal effects and it was very uneffective. After a few times dying i switched over to the MadJack (wich have an explosive EE) and i killed him in the matter of seconds. Explosive weapons are EXTREMELY effective against them. Promise. Maybe you don't see this as evidence enough but if you have the time, try it yourself. :as stated above i checked. using explosive element with brick no less. run a forum if you disagree. try talk page before changing articles. just courtesy to others, not required but appreciated. 21:21, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Dr. Forrester, Thanks for the help on elemental damage. I think I understand most of the article. At the end of your responses to my User Talk post, you said: see:mechanics section of articles for further details. Where exactly are you directing me? My search of the website did not turn out up a "mechanics" section (OTOH I am not exactly a genius at Boolean logic ... ). Cool avatar BTW. Thward (talk) 20:01, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Last but not least, I have you to thanks. Thanks for letting the RfA motion go through. Thanks for having given my projects their chances. Thanks for always replying when I have something to ask you. And lastly, thanks for keeping this wiki both fun for everyone, yet with great quality! happypal (talk • ) 09:54, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :you are welcome. it is going to be a trying time coming up so just let us know if/when you need a break. im planning my annual (get off my lawn ya damd teaparty hippies!) leave of absence for sept 4 - nov 4. fry should be back by then. but, then again, nothing goes as planned. 10:49, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Related Video Module Hey there! I just wanted to let you know that the related video module is coming soon to Borderlands Wiki. Let me know if you have any questions! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 21:02, August 3, 2012 (UTC) but.. but.. now the gradient is gone.... >:( 22:17, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :which gradient? i dint touch that. moz is no longer supported. other browsers can display radial curve now. try ie or safari. 05:16, August 11, 2012 (UTC) the purply purple gradient that was in the background.. atleast i could still see it even with cache cleared on firefox. dohwell. 05:20, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :the glow then? its still there. i only took out the moz. you can, of course, put it back. 05:31, August 11, 2012 (UTC) nah, nvm. i fixed it to where i can still see the purdyness of it, thats all that matter. :3 17:53, August 11, 2012 (UTC) New Mechromancer stuff Dear Dr.F If you don't already know, the BL devs have finished on one of the Mechromancer Skill trees, the 'Best Friends Forever' tree, and is nicknamed the 'Girlfriend mode' by lead designer John Hemingway tree as it focuses around making the game easier for people who don't play borderlands/FPS games, like Non-gamer Girlfriends, as I am unable to edit the page, please can you get someone who can to research it and add it to the page. Many thanks, Informer232 (sorry if I have bothered you) :no bother @ all. any info in addition to the xb360 blog is welcome. someone will get on that shorly. additionally, blands 2 pages will be unlocked @ t minus 30 days(ish). 16:12, August 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: quick question Yes, it's a valid Wikia email address. Linda is a Marketing Manager. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 23:53, August 13, 2012 (UTC) the waiting is the hardest part hey id like to know if you want to play borderlands 2 with me when it comes out, if yes ill need your psn name if you have a ps3, and where i live the game will come out on the 21st so you will have to wait a little while before i can play with you. :i play (will be playing) borderlands (borderlands 2) on pc. check the forums for muster lists of players on your platform. enjoy! 02:07, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about giving you that hassle. I didn't know there was another page dedicated to the Lair that already had the info listed. I'll be sure to check more thoroughly in the future, should I do any editing. Sincerely, 04:51, August 23, 2012 (UTC)Smashbrolink :please do. dont worry about redundancy or "doing it wrong." ive gotten used to being undid and such. i keep trying, i hope you will too. 07:34, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Unprotect Zer0 Zer0 has been protected for half a year now (due to vandalism it appears). Time to unprotect it? --Evil4Zerggin (talk) 21:05, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Same with Axton. (Salvador and Maya are not protected at the moment.) --Evil4Zerggin (talk) 21:08, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :why do i have a sense of dread and foreboding? oh yeah, its almost release time (yea . . . ) the admiral is 15, FIFTEEN! he sent me a hanukkah card made out of playdough, glitter and a fan belt. seems he spelled my name Duktor Heffe . . . all bets are off mates. ive got to ban you all now. (Примечание от Злой доктор Ф - the preceding is not a direct reply to (anyone) E4Z. it is only a brain dropping from Dr. F.)(this message brought to you by the not so evil minions of the Evil Dr. F.)((save us . . ?)) :: I don't understand a word of what you just said, but thanks! --Evil4Zerggin (talk) 01:53, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :::And now we entries starting with "Presumably". <-- One of the 87 bazillion reasons not to unlock yet. -- WarBlade (talk) 06:55, August 27, 2012 (UTC) GIV Greetings Dr. Clayton, I've been looking around this wiki and noticed some abbreviations for vandalism such as GIV (which I don't know what it stands for: generally idiotic vandalism? generally inane vandalism?) or "Refreshingly Original Vandalism" and other such funny yet useful terms. Is there some place where more of them are listed or can be found? Along with what they stand for? Thanks. TheTrueBlue (talk) 02:57, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :Generic infantile vandalism. -- WarBlade (talk) 06:55, August 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: quick question part deux Is it still not working for you and/or him? I just checked the RSS feeds for recent changes and new pages using Google reader, and it seems to be working. If you're still having problems, you may want to submit the form at . That goes to the Community Support Team who can get in touch with an engineer if needed. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 19:32, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey thanks, I do plan on contributing regularly. I'm actually going to work on the weapon crate location pages probably every other day or so. Fhtagn, cthulus_mustache 03:23, August 28, 2012 (UTC) http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Caustic_Caverns this page looks like a 5 yr old redneck wrote it. just thought u should know. BigBrother1984 (talk) 17:42, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :i cant say whether titus is urban or rural. 5 years old looks about right though. ty BB. 18:16, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Clayton, I was wondering who chooses the featured video on the homepage - is anyone allowed to change it? Borderlands2 (talk) 11:15, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :anyone cant change the featured video. 2 conditions. 1last video posted must be @ least 4 days as featured. 2new video must be better in some way (more info, less annoying, less pointless dying, better jump, better route to goal). lastly if it is a video of your puppy piddling on mom's petunias you (your ip) are likely getting some time in the penalty box. enjoy! 16:39, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Table style Hello Dr. F, Evil, The! :) I recently tried to create a "rage" table style to use it on the RAGE Wiki like you use the "borderlands" one here, but it didn't work. CSS isn't my thing, really, but it seems to me that the code I added to our common.css is fine, I must be missing something. Can you please help me with that? UPD: my signature look soo ugly here… :) — k78talk 13:53, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :see RE:_table.borderlands above. jeager shots had same difficulty. try Joeplay's solution. if not obvious just give Joeplay a note either here or @ rage. 16:43, September 3, 2012 (UTC) BL1 Lockdown Could we starting making these protections finite in time? 3 or 6 months seems like a good compromise, but I don't want, 6 months from now, have to hunt down all the protections that have no lieu of being. happypal (talk • ) 08:25, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :i have been locking pages as they get vandalized. i dont see any reason to edit pages on last game other than errors which can be pointed out on talk pages. constructive edits should be concentrated on the new game. 08:38, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on the interview and thanks for the heads up. Less than a week, now. I'm so psyched for this game! Keep up the good work! 02:14, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Now that i think about it, It is fairly amazing that the Head of our " Little insignificant Wiki " is being allowed to question the Devs. How did this come to be if i may ask? 02:20, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :good question. ill have to let wikia do the reveal though. 03:01, September 12, 2012 (UTC) btw our Little insignificant Wiki is third on any given search engine for Borderlands. behind Gearbox and wikipedia. 08:01, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Borderlands 2 Video Ideas Hey there Dr. F! My name is Jorge and I am on Wikia's Community Development team. I believe George actually contacted you via email, but I thought I would reach out via your talk page instead. I would love to talk about idea for promoting some of the wiki's content once Borderlands 2 launches. We were thinking it would be great to create a video of some of the game's weapons once it launches, a sort f in-depth weapon-focused video that could be on anything from a montage of user clips of their favorite weapons or even a narrated video going into weapon changes in the latest game. Do you think this sort of focused video my be something you, the fellow admins, or the community might be interested in? We can create out own videos, but we would love to see if users would be interested in sending in their own. We'd be happy to edit or collect some video if others want to narrate something. Anyway, this is still just some brainstorming, but I'd love to work together on something. Let me know on my talk page or via email any input, suggestions, etc. you might have! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 16:45, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Linking Character Articles to Skins Pages I've updated the character infobox to generate a link with a new data field into the character infobox. The example of how this looks is actually live rather than in sandbox as usual. Go to Zer0 and review the bottom of the infobox. Do you think that is a good look for the link, or should we try something else? -- WarBlade (talk) 23:08, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :i think it looks great however comma i do not think it is blatantly obvious enough for new users. i suggest a redundant link under see also. but the required link is now included in the page so checkpoint cleared. 13:08, September 14, 2012 (UTC) ::The only more obviousness I would recommend would be a small subheading above "Game" to distinguish the in-game statistics from the out-of-universe content at the bottom. Beyond that it's as you suggest: throwing the links out into the page. -- WarBlade (talk) 13:26, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Unregistered Contributor Character Builds About builds being permitted on "a user talkpage (available to UCs also)", I recommend against allowing that. It's going to be bad enough with registered contributors, but throw in unregistered contributors and dynamic IPs and the bloat gets big. Frankly, I think it would be better to be able to post builds as a privilege of registration. -- WarBlade (talk) 20:40, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :might i point out that most UCs dont acknowledge or even know they have a talk page? 21:25, September 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Which makes sense because the talk pages are attached to an IP, not a person. -- WarBlade (talk) 05:31, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me... I know I'm probably going to the wrong person about this, but when I access your wiki my login times out when the page loads, and when I try logging in after the page loads I'm instantly logged back out (I know this because when I tried logging into another wiki and it worked fine). Any assistance or info would be appreciated. 02:36, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :i would try logging in to another wikia wiki in one tab so you are already logged into wikia then try refreshing blands wiki tab. if this doesnt work im guessing your regional server is in update mode and should clear in a few hours. please let me know if this helps. 02:44, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry for the late reply, but it didn't work. 16:09, September 29, 2012 (UTC) which browser and which version? have you tried using a different browser? 02:27, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I use Safari, and no I haven't. 03:40, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :i have 5.1.7 and i do not get this error. possibly you could bring this up on central. or ask staff on any wiki. 20:44, October 6, 2012 (UTC) New Content? Thank you for the warm welcome :) Just curious, and I apologize if this has been asked already, but are there any specific guidelines on adding/editing new BL2 content? Or just the standard wiki guidelines? Drinfernoo (talk) 20:04, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :wikia's terms of service and this wiki's policies (top nav). its going to be chaos so do your best and help out getting sorted what goes where. setup is same as blands 1 with a few new templates. youll get the hang of it. thanks. enjoy! 23:27, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :::And what in terms of spoilers? It's getting to the point probably that people have played through at least once, but is that an issue we should be worried about? Drinfernoo (talk) 15:16, September 22, 2012 (UTC) a very good question my estemed colleague. spoilers may be tagged as such w/ Attn: Spoilers. i dont think there is a template lying around here anywhere. ill get a minion on that. spoilers _should_ also be redacted w/ (spoiler here) something like that. :example - Attention Spoilers: Dr. F is not a real doctor. <- click and drag mouse here. : 00:58, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I was wondering how to post spoilers on Borderlands 2 wiki pages but hiding the text until the person clicks "show"? I couldn't find the instructions. Thnaks! ````gamerchic :see conversation above^. 08:31, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Grenade mod infobox template Hiya, do we need a new infobox template for grenade mods (and possibly some of the other mods/relics as well)? Ashemedai (talk) 10:34, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :yes. we do. 21:05, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Basically I was thinking of infoboxes for shields, relics, grenade mods. Seeing how Borderlands 2 expanded on these with many different stats as well as rarity levels (not sure if epic or legendary exists yet), it might make sense. See for example my recent adds: Flame of the Firehawk and Whisky Tango Foxtrot. Right now I was abusing the weapon infobox for them since I could not find any relevant and consistent infobox to represent this information. Same would apply for their talk pages. I'd be happy to create the initial layout for you to look at. ::Are you the best person to pester about adding the Bandit manufacturer to the weapon infobox? I noticed the problem with the infobox when I added the RokSalt. ::Also how should we approach Rarity? BL2 added at least multiple very rare rarities. I got two weapons where the purple colour differs between the weapons (hex 9538ad vs b70e83), indicating to me that, like orange, we now have multiple levels. Simply add a sub-section for BL2 with a new table with the appropriate colours? Ashemedai (talk) 10:33, September 25, 2012 (UTC) infobox and rarity templates are currently being tended by warblade and happypal. any new template may be submitted by forum and or blog as a candidate for use. or replacement for that matter. please use subpage of your own namespace to sandbox as on this wiki each user may use their own namespace to any end withing wikia's terms of service. im working on adding e-tech rarity but if you look at the history of the first game you will see that recognizing gradients of a colour (yellow, orange, dark orange) leads only to grief. believe me, we tried. 20:18, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Borderlands 2 screenshots Are there any size guidelines for weapon/item screenshots? I am currently posting interesting screenshots to my Steam profile and would like to use some of these for item/weapon screenshots on the wiki, but they're at 1920x1200. What resolution do we want to aim for? Ashemedai (talk) 10:34, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :it makes no sense to upload images bigger than 800 width. even the (new) pop up galley preview is only ~ that size (used to be full size regardless). id aim for that. if were looking for only a portion of the image i suggest a crop. thank you for asking. also please categorize uploads w/ a valid category. 21:15, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I noticed the 800 width on some examples and matched my uploads to that. Need to go back to my uploads to properly categorize them. Can we rename uploads though? My first one had the short form and I didn't notice. Ashemedai (talk) 09:11, September 25, 2012 (UTC) yes. you can rename a file. someone will clean up the redirect after a while. tx. 10:16, September 25, 2012 (UTC) zer0 build Dear Dr. F, What do you think about this build? Leafless (talk) 15:38, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :i think you put it in a blog which makes me so happy i could cry. double melee override w/ & w/o decepti0n, nice. i think its a very viable build. when i get to level 50 (been plodding along exploring every map, sorry for the delay folks) ill give it a go. one thing tho, image needs a category or it will get deleted. good job template. tyvm. 20:29, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Your hide function worked thank you! Hi Dr. F The way you set out to hide spoilers worked so thank you very much! ````gamerchic :yw doll (assumed). im here 2 serve. 00:22, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Unlock Phaselock Please unlock the article Phaselock, protected due to prerelease policy, which for obvious reasons no longer applies. :noted. 06:13, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Borderlands 2 Help. Dear Sir, I have been on this wiki and considered you must be a Admin/Mod, Here is my Question it is related to Borderlands 2. How to Switch off the Art Style in BL2? i have never Played the First Game so i am having trouble finding help (I am a PC Gamer) Thanks help would be very much Appreciated. Quickscopa 13:18, September 30, 2012 (UTC) http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Quickscopa My Talk page :if you mean change the cell shading style to a more realistic then i have bad news. the original game was realistic up until about two months before release. the developers at gearbox decided they needed to provide something different and the graphic novel type style resulted. there is no way (i know of, short of retexturing) to go back. to lessen the effect you might try PC Tweaks from the first game. backup any files you intend to alter, these methods are not supported by gearbox or this wikia wiki. 15:35, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Question about pages Hiya, I recently posted this question on Lynne1984's talk page, and was redirected here. This is just a copy & paste of my original post: Should seperate pages should be made for each game? For example, the Class Mod page is already excessively long, and as further information about the Borderlands 2 Class Mods is input, the page will only increase in size; it would perhaps be better if the page was split into "Class Mod (Borderlands)" and "Class Mod (Borderlands 2)". But, this would then mean that every page would have to also be split to keep consistency, altough this would probably happen anyway if "Borderlands 3" was ever made. My question still is, however, Should seperate pages should be made for each game? Thanks for reading. DeAuTh1511 (talk) 19:51, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Just to throw my opinion in, how I see it is that if the page gets too long, split it. Have a good general summary of both on the base page and link out to the other two. Zaszamonde (talk) 20:03, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :i tried pre-release and got shouted down. if you run a forum or blog and it gets enough support we can work on changing it to separate. 20:07, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm not talking separate wikis, just separate pages. In this case, we currently have "Class Mods" but after a split, we'll have "Class Mods", "Class Mods (Borderlands)", and "Class Mods (Borderlands 2)". The first page will have some info, but mostly serve as linking to the other two pages. But this method shouldn't be done universally, only for long pages. Zaszamonde (talk) 20:13, September 30, 2012 (UTC) who said separate wikis? if you need a separate wiki see happypal's wiki over at curse. if staying here try the blog/forum to get vetted by community. when i tried pre-release there was not enough support. 07:57, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Vandal 93.193.183.219 is vandalising BNK3R. Evil Tim (talk) 08:38, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :Borderlands_Wiki:Vandalism 08:47, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Busy Yes. I was actually. I had to leave town for a week. I should have gotten the E-Tech message before leaving, but apparently, wikia decided it was best not to tell me. It was on my to-do list when coming back anyways. That said, I'm culminating at about 4.00 hours of BL2 playtime right now, so I can't tell fact from fiction, eg Henry, or that sexual intercourse note about Stalkers... I'll concentrate on cleanup, linking, tagging, etc. BTW, I added a field in "fact", so that hovering over a fact message will tell you *why* the tag is here. More convenient than looking for html comments, IMO. happypal (talk • ) 10:33, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ::good idea. also e-tech, imo, should be fuchsia. 14:15, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :::I did that already actually. Cache refreshed? happypal (talk • ) 14:42, October 3, 2012 (UTC) as long as its fuchsia im good. 19:24, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :FYI, the Stalker reproduction commment is reproduced from the "Stalker Survival Guide" image on the same page. Shiroi Hane (talk) 10:58, October 2, 2012 (UTC) source is not field journal. ah, the promo pic. 14:15, October 3, 2012 (UTC) read and revise at your leisure A slightly more organized effort at attacking the BL2 enemies navbox. User:Nagamarky/Scrapbook. 16:14, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :dummy up a navbox and submit in blog or forum. 19:24, October 3, 2012 (UTC) you have any modded weapans on xbox :i play on PC. 19:24, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Decepti0n Should probably be unlocked to registered users, since BL2 has been out for the better part of a month now. Just saying. 10:52, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :Got it. -- WarBlade (talk) 11:06, October 6, 2012 (UTC) BNK-ER helmet Hi there fellow Vault Hunter. I have a difficult question for you and it is ok if you can´t answer it. I have watched a video about Zer0 Unreality helmet which drops from the BNK-ER and it is very rare. I have farmed well over 18 hours to get this head and killed it about 500 times or more and I have not yet gotten the helmet. I have heard a lot about this helmet on other gaming platform such as PC but I have not yet found any proof of anyone getting this helmet on the Xbox 360 version, only players asking to trade it but there does not seem to be anyone who has it to trade. Anyways, I would like to aks you that do you have any clue of if the Unreality helmet for Zer0 (Xbox 360) is bugged and can not be obtained at the moment. - Chrome Commando :) :i do not. i do know that special drops happen more ofter on critical kills and skill kills. also try PT1 for farming skins and heads. this guy says it took him 2 nights. 05:36, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Einstein and all He did write it the other way too (the one you're talking about in 1905, the one I'm talking about in 1946). You're right that the general equation isn't particularly applicable to the real world unless you're annihilating matter and antimatter (which isn't exactly applicable to the real world either), but he did write both versions at various times. Evil Tim (talk) 06:24, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :its a peev of mine. so i left it in commented out state. 06:34, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:SMG I realize that, but the Bone Shredder page wasn't referring to the title, it was referring to the weapon type and it makes no sense to abbreviate it the first time its used and not the second. Cheesedude (talk) 21:21, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Gaige image Hope you dont mind my uploading a new version of her main page button template image. I just figure that is better than what she did have. I included Deathtrap in it because the developers seem to have her treat him more as another person, over an actual weapon. Ixbran (talk) 07:00, October 9, 2012 (UTC)